My Happy Ever After
by jadkins429
Summary: Santana Lopez finds herself in a strange new world following her 16th Birthday. Will she be able to uncover the secrets of her past and have her happy ever after, or will something get in her way? GLEE!HP AU Brittana, Faberry Rated M Future Chapters.
1. The Missed Letter

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hogwarts. They belong to Ryan and J.K. ****

It's not that Santana means to sleep all day, but when you live in a windowless room in a cupboard under the stairs in her tíos _casa de López_, it's extremely hard to accomplish this task. Every morning Santana is supposed to make sure she is awake before Carlos, her manipulative and unfaithful uncle, Isabel, her socialite and naïve aunt, and her conniving and spoiled cousin Amelia. Between the three of them they know exactly how to make Santana's life a living hell. On the days that she does awaken before the rest of the house she must make sure that Carlos' paper, coffee, and breakfast are waiting on him at the table. Isabel's room temperature freshly squeezed orange juice and toast awaiting her arrival, and last but certainly not least Amelia's breakfast and homework must be awaiting her at the table along with her lunch by by the door.

This morning however was not like any of the other mornings. This morning Santana was not awake, breakfast was not ready, homework was not complete, and the paper was still in the driveway. This morning Santana was awoken by the sounds of Carlos banging on her cupboard door and the screams of the tyrant uncle in his disapproval of his "_horrid sobrina_". All she really remembers is being pulled from her small confined hole in the wall and being thrust into the living room, pajamas pulled up over her head and then the loud slapping noise that was followed by the most excruciating pain that she had ever felt. She was finally able to recognize her surroundings and she now realized she was bent over the couch and her uncle was thrashing her back with his belt. Santana let out the most blood curling scream. She was so caught up in the sheer pain that was penetrating her back that she never once realized the lights were flickering uncontrollably and all the doors in the house had magically opened and gust upon gust of wind was circling Carlos. Isabel unable to endure the screams of Santana any longer pleaded with her husband to put the belt down and leave the poor girl alone.

When the pain subdued and the lashings ceased so did the flashing lights and whirlwind gusts. Still, Santana never noticed because her sobs and tears permitted nothing to her ears or eyes. However, this was not the first time Isabel had witnessed such things, and all she could do was pray that this was not about to happen to her again. She knew that Santana really was a good child, she honestly loved her, but when your husband can't believe that his wife's _hermana _dare leave her child on his doorstep she had another thing coming.

Santana truly was a beautiful girl. Long flowing dark brown hair, chestnut brown eyes that could pierce into your soul and a curvaceous body that would make anyone swoon. When she was dropped off at _Casa de Lopez_ she was only just a baby, and all that was left with her was a small handwritten note that was pinned to her blanket that read "_Please take care of her, she is more special than you know."_ On her blanket stitched into a corner was the name _Santana_.

Now seated back on her bed after being told her punishment was to be locked in the cupboard the rest of the day with no food or television, Santana picked up that precious blanket and rubbed her hands over the beautiful stitches that adorned the blanket she was wrapped in as a baby. A single tear flowed down her cheek and hit her hand. She never could understand why she was placed in the awful house and why her parents would ever leave her with such awful people. She laid down on her side with her blanket locked in her hands and look at the wall. There on her wall was the small note left pinned to her that night. _'She is more special than you know' _Santana read and sighed _'if only'_. She fell into a deep sleep, and had the most vivid dream she had ever had. For once a happy dream full of adventures and things only in fairy-tales.

The next morning Santana made sure she was awake before that rest of the house. She made her way into the kitchen started breakfast finished Amelia's homework and set the table. She prepared everything to their liking and then proceeded to get cleaned up. She walked quietly up the stairs in order not to disturb the house. Once in the bathroom she discarded her dirty clothes and turned on the shower. As she proceeded to get in the shower something caught her eye in the mirror. Big thick red lashes were raised up on her back. She could see the healed wounds, but she could tell these were the fresh ones from her encounter with her uncle the previous morning. _'One day' _she thought, _'one day I will be able to fight back'_. She stepped into the shower and allowed the warmth to envelop her. After she was done she hurried back down the stairs just in time for the mail man to slip the mail through the slot. On top was a letter with her name inscribed with the most exquisite writing.

Santana Lopez

3511 W Fairview St.

Miami, Fl 33133

She ran her thumb over the lettering amazed that is actually had her name on the front. She flipped the letter over and she made her way into the kitchen and proceeded to lay the remaining mail on the counter. On the flipside a small wax sealed indention was placed over the seal. All she could make out was the word 'Hogwarts'. She was about to run her finger over the seal to open it when the envelope was ripped from her hands and made its way in Amelia's grubby hands up the stairs to her father where he waited palm open.

"How dare you open our private mail!" his voice booming down the stairs.

"I- It's m m m my mail sir," Santana's eyes bore into the floor.

"No one sends you mail, you don't even have any friends, so how could anyone even know to send you anything, girl?" He glares at her as he flips the mail over. He is shocked however to see that her name is written on the front of the letter.

"I don't know sir, but it does have my name" now becoming brave enough to look up the stairs.

Isabel has now made her way to her husband and nearly faints when she sees the letter that is in her husband's hands. This is not the first letter of this kind that she has seen, and she is now understanding that what happened to her sister 30 years ago is now happening to her niece now, and she knows that there is no way to stop it.

"I don't care if it has your name on it or not! Until you are no longer a servant to this house you will not receive any form of outside communication. Do you understand me?" He slowly handed the letter over to Isabel and he made his way towards Santana at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes forcing her to look back down. "I asked you a question" a rough hand struck Santana's beautiful tear stained face. "Answer me!"

"Yes sir" was all she could muster out as she gripped her face doubled over in pain.

Isabel still in shock about the packet stood at the top of the stairs with the open envelope in hand reading over the lines of the letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Santana Aurora Lopez,

We are pleased to inform you that, pending your 16th birthday, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your response by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'_Not again, please not again'_ that was all Isabel could think as she made her way through the house towards the lit fireplace and threw the letter on the burning logs watching the pieces filter up through the flume.

Santana stood back in amazement as she watched her aunt collapse into a ball on the floor in tears. She wanted to comfort her, but she also knew that she had just witness one of the most dreadful things her aunt could have ever done to her. _'What was said in that letter that would make my aunt collapse like she did?' _Santana shook her head and proceeded back to her cupboard and closed the door. Glancing to her left she looked at her home made calendar on the wall glancing down to the little birthday cake sticker that indicated tomorrow was her 16th birthday. Only one day away and she knew she would celebrate it alone.

**please review. i know that this may have been overdone, but i just want to see if i should continue this or not?**


	2. The First Owl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hogwarts. Ryan and J.K. do**

The next morning Santana went through the same procedure she had the day before, this time however when she made her way back down the stairs following the shower she was met by her aunt at the bottom of the stairs adorning the same letter that she had watched her aunt burn the day before. Stunned by the sight before her eyes Santana slowed her pace and awaited her aunt to nod that it was ok to follow. She followed Isabel into the kitchen where Santana had already made breakfast and laid it out in each person's respective seats.

"Santana, I know you don't know what's going on, but I must for warn you that whatever decision you make, will impact you and us forever. I cannot force you to make a decision, but one must be made today as today is your 16th birthday" Isabel just stared deep into Santana's eyes.

"Tia, you are scaring me. Why must I make a decision about something that I don't even know about?" Santana's eyes are glossed over.

"My dear girl, you have no idea that power that you possess. Your mother was one of the world's greatest witches, and I fear that you too possess the same magic that ran through her veins." She leaned towards Santana and placed a hand on her cheek. "If you only knew how much you looked like her."

"Tia," Santana paused "What is in that letter that is making you act this way?"

Isabel slowly handed the letter over to the girl and Santana's eyes gracefully glided over every word trying to take in as much as she could. Her eyes broadened at the words Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I-I don't understand, what does all this mean?" Santana removed her eyes from the paper and looked hard at Isabel.

"My dear Santana, you truly are more special than you or I know." Isabel's words rang through Santana's mind.

They heard the stairs creak and Isabel grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her pants pocket and gave Santana a look to implore her not to speak one word of what had occurred that morning. At that moment Carlos made his way around that corner to take his place at the table.

"Santana was there no mail this morning?" he rubbed his eyes.

Santana looked at her aunt and then to her pocket, "No Sir, the postman said that the mail was delayed" she looked at Isabel and gave her a knowing smile.

Santana made her way back to her cubby of a room and sat down on the bed. She stared at the note hanging above her bed. _'Please take care of her; she is more special than you know'_ she read those words over and over again.

Some time passed while she was sitting there, but not really sure how much because she realized the house was silent and the only noise was that of the fireplace. Most people don't realize how cold it is to Florida natives in the middle of February. Santana made her way out of her bed and walked into the living room. She was shocked to see her aunt sitting very still on the couch.

"Tia, are you ok?" Santana said just barely audible.

Isabel slowly turned her head, and Santana could now see the mascara tears streaming down her Aunts face. "San please sit with me" she patted the couch urging Santana to move that way.

Santana made her way around the couch and sat down a fair distance from her aunt. So glanced down at Isabel's hands and noticed a letter, it looked just like hers but the paper was much older. "Auntie who's letter is that?"

"This is the first letter that your mother received, a very long time ago. Our father tried and tried to keep her away from that school, but to no avail they just kept sending these letters until we had to give in. It nearly ripped your Abuelo's heart out to watch her leave, but she would visit often and it always made him smile." Isabel finished a smile forming on her lips.

"So, Isabel what does this letter mean for me?" Santana stared into her Aunts eyes searching for an answer.

"Well my child it means you will never have to be alone, ever again, and for once maybe you will be able to find the answers that you are searching for about yourself and your family." Isabel whispered to her dear Santana. "I only wish what's best for you, and I know that you will not find that here with me and Carlos. He will never understand these facts, and will always be cruel to you." Santana cringed at her Aunts words. "I am sorry that he hits you. I wish I could make it stop." Isabel's eyes filled with tears and she toppled over into Santana's lap.

Santana instinctively began to rub her tia's hair, and hummed a song to her trying to calm her down. Soon the sobs subsided and she knew that Isabel had fallen asleep. Santana got up and moved back to her small cupboard to lie down. Soon sleep took over her body and soon she drifted off into a world of dreams that consumed her.

* * *

><p>July 31st came really quick. Santana stared at the calendar on her wall. Her response for Hogwarts was due today. She had not received another letter since she had that moment with her aunt. She was beginning to worry that the school might not care anymore. Feeling frustrated and defeated Santana threw her head into her hands and began to cry. Just then the letter slot clicked shut signaling that there was mail. Santana rose from her bed and seized the mail and began to sort it for breakfast. The last piece of mail was the one letter she had been waiting on. She held it in her hand tightly and just stared in disbelief. There was a flutter at the window. She snapped her head around to the front door and saw the most beautiful white and black owl. It began to tap on the window. She approached the window and saw a paper in the bird's claws. The envelope appeared to be just like the one in her hand. She opened the front door and the owl flew in and landed on her arm. It released the other letter into Santana's hand and flew away to land on the railing to the stairs as if it was awaiting a response. She quickly opened the letter and read over its contents.<p>

Dear Santana Lopez,

We have sent correspondence and are still awaiting an answer. Please send an answer with the provided owl.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Santana stared down at the letter and then glanced back and forth between the owl and the letter. She realized that she was running out of time. She knew that Carlos would be awake soon. She ran to her cupboard and grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down a few words on the letter.

'Yes. I just don't know how I am supposed to get there.'

She quickly stuffed it back into the envelope and handed to the owl. The beautiful bird scooped it up into its mouth and took off out into the morning sky. 'What a crazy morning!' Santana thought as she slipped back into the comfort of her tiny room holding on to her personal letter.


	3. A Long Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hogwarts. Ryan and J.K. do**

_**August 31****st****:**_

It's 3 am and Santana is wide awake staring at the ceiling of her small bedroom. Santana hears a sound outside her door. She makes a small crack in the door. All she can see is a small light that didn't resemble any sort of flashlight she had ever seen. She was holding her breath trying to see if she could make out who or what was holding this light suspended in the air. Tilting her head she tries to see the strange apparition she leans too far and loses her balance landing face first on the floor.

"Found her." a voice whispered in the shadows.

"Excellent!" another voice in the dark spoke. "Lumos." A new light formed across the hallway and a face appears from amidst the dark. "Will Schuester" he spoke, "and this is Emma Pillsbury" the prior unknown light source now appearing on her face. "Santana Lopez I presume, yes?"

Still standing there in amazement all Santana could do was move her head up and down.

"Well we are here from Hogwart's to pick you up. We received your owl, and we will be your guide to school, as well as taking you to get your supplies" Emma proudly says. "But we must hurry, as to not wake your Uncle. So grab your things and we must be off"

Santana was still unable to move or even process the past five minutes of her life. She wanted to leave this wretched home so badly, but going with complete strangers was just as absurd. She heard a creaking noise upstairs. In that moment Santana made the largest and most important decision she has ever made in her life. She packs up her letter, what few clothes she has, her blanket, and the note pinned to her when she was a baby, and proceeds out the door with Will and Emma. As they reach the threshold of the door, a small voice is heard in the darkness of the house. "Be safe and learn to love." Santana knew that voice. She turns to the stairs and sees Isabel at the top of the stairs a single tear rolling down her cheek. With one last look at the house they were gone into the night.

"So how do we get there?" Santana looks at Will inquisitively.

"On these!" Will snapped his fingers and three brooms come swooping down out of the night sky.

Santana stares at the broomstick that lay there suspended in the air at her waist. "Well hop on." Emma announces. Santana's head snaps up to see Will and Emma already on their brooms. Mimicking the position that their bodies are in, Santana slides one leg over the broom and situates herself next to Emma. "Now it's simple really, just say 'up'" and with that single word Emma's feet are off the ground floating in mid-air.

Santana grips the broom tightly and clinches her knees to the handle. "Up" she whispers her eyes clinch shut. In an instant she is lifts off the ground and is positioned once again next to Emma. Unable to open her eyes, she realizes that she is no longer touching the ground and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around in amazement unable to comprehend the feat that she accomplished.

"What a natural" Will says smiling.

"I knew you would be" Emma smiles. "Now the rest is easy. It is as simple as tilting left or right, and forward or backwards" with this Emma leans forward and the broom eases onward when she leans back the broom halts.

Still exceedingly afraid Santana cautiously leans forward on her broom and begins the same flight pattern as Emma. 'This is easy' Santana thought feeling more comfortable as she continues with her first flying lesson.

"Now just follow our lead and we will be to the station in no time." Will states and shoots off into the moonlit sky. Emma follows directly behind him. Santana turns her head to look back at the only home she ever knew taking in the sight of how small it looks at this distance and thinks that her room must have been even smaller. With that final unwelcomed thought she is off like a lightning bolt to catch Will and Emma.

Seeing them ahead of her in the distance she notices that they are flying with their hands linked. 'How cute is that.' Santana's mind wonders.

They stop in the sky waiting for Santana to catch up. "We will be to the portkey soon" Will informs her.

'Portkey? What the hell is that' Santana just looks at him confused. "Ok" she muses. She continues to follow the two in the night sky and soon they make their decent down to an old run down Surf shop on the coast. "What are we doing here" Santana says with concern.

Emma hops off her broom and heads into the shack broom in-tow. Will and Santana follow. Once inside the shack a surfboard is leaning up against the counter. "This is a port key. It is a means of transportation for long distances, because flying on a broom would not be very comfortable." Emma states, trying to educate Santana.

"So somehow this surfboard is going to take us a long distance and be more comfortable than flying on this cool ass broom." Santana expresses to the both of them.

Will chuckles, "Yes but you must promise to not let go, not matter what."

Santana can see the look of concern in Will's eyes. "Yes sir." is all she can muster.

"Now all you have to do is grab this board but you must not let go. Do you understand?" Emma glances at Santana waiting on her answer.

"Uh Huh" She smiles and shakes he head. She takes a hard grip on her broom and bag. She watches Emma take hold of the board, then Will, and finally she reaches out and grabs hold. In an instant Santana feels as though she is being pulled from her hips into a black hole. And with that thought they are gone.

Santana trying to keep her eyes open sees nothing but swirls of all colors and then smoke. "Get ready" Will screams over the sounds of rushing wind. "We are about to arrive." With one final breath Santana landed with a thud onto a wooden floor. "Here we are" Will states proudly.

Santana looks up to see Will and Emma standing above her. "So I guess with time you learn to land better." Santana says chucking. The others let out a laugh.

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron, we are now in London." Emma sequels with excitement, "I am so glad to be home."

Santana is sure that her eyes might just pop out of her head. "Wh-wh-what do you mean London?" She exclaims now feeling dizzy, trying to drag herself off the floor.

Will who has made his way to the door opens it leading them down into the main area of the establishment. "Yes Santana, we are now in London" he points out a window to show Santana 'Big Ben'.

Santana cannot believe that sight before her eyes. "How is this even possible? We were just in Miami."

"Remember, I said long distances" Emma says with a wink as they continue their decent. Emma leads them around the room, then to the back, and out a door which lead them to a dead end wall.

Santana stands looking quite puzzled by their current situation. Will removes now what Santana can see resembles a wand and he taps it on the bricks of the back wall. Before her eyes the wall begins to fold on itself and opens up into a busy street. "Welcome to Diagon Ally Miss Santana Lopez" Will exclaims.

Santana steps through the hole in the wall and tries to take in all of the sights around her. There are other kids and teenagers running around with their parents into all the shops. Well takes the lead and Santana and Emma follow. Emma can tell that Santana is overwhelmed by all of the things that she is seeing and takes hold of her hand urging her to keep up. Santana's heart twinges at the feeling of someone holding her hand. It's not a feeling she has ever really experienced.

"So do you have your list of items you need for school?" Emma says trying to calm Santana's nerves.

"Well yes but I have no money for these items" she says staring down at the list she has pulled from her bag. Her eyes linger on the lists of things recorded in her letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM: First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black), 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS: All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, and Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

As the make their way past shop after shop a blonde haired blued eyed girl catches her eye. She crouched down next to a building that's sign said it is called Magical Menagerie. She is scolding a cat. "Lord Tubbington how many times do I have to tell you that butter beer is not for cats?"

"Meow" the extremely large cat responded then turned its head and looked at Santana. Santana's breath hitched in her throat as the beautiful blonde stood from her spot on the ground to look at what caught the cats stare. As she rose to her feet Santana could tell that the gorgeous blonde was rather tall and was very fit. Her clothes hung off her curves in all the right spots. She shot the most beautiful shy smile at Santana and pushed a long piece of hair behind her ears. Santana's face was on fire. She snapped her head back forward and proceeded with Emma down the Alley towards a very tall white building.

'Gringotts Bank' is written on a slab above the tilted pillars of the building they are about to enter. "Do not speak unless spoken to" Emma whispers and tightens her grip on Santana's hand. They pass through the door and are greeted by two rows of creatures seated at high desks with quills and calculators. Their heads are down working on whatever is holding their attention. Will made his way through the row headed for the goblin that is seated at the very end.

He clears his throat and the head goblin looks up from his work. "Miss Santana Lopez would like to make a withdrawal from her vault.

"And does Miss Lopez have her key" the wrinkled old goblin says staring at Santana his ice cold glare penetrating right through her.

"Yes she does" Will states producing a key from his shirt pocket.

"Well then, be on your way." The goblin glares down at them all motioning for another goblin to lead us to our desired destination.

We make out way down through a series of tunnels, twists, and turns in a small bucket cart until it screeches to a halt in front of a vault. "Vault 429" the goblin barks out.

"Here we are Santana" Will offers her his hand as they climb out of the cart. The goblin approaches the door inserts the key and the door begins to open.

As the door opens a golden hue is seen emerging from all sides of the door. Piles upon piles of gold are seen in this massive room. Stacks taller than Santana loom over them as they made their way into the room. "Whose money is this?"

"Santana, this is the money that your mother and father left to you." Emma says as she slowly approaches the stunned girl.

"What do you mean my parents? You knew my parents?" What were they like? Are they still alive?" she rushes her sentences a look of hope in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we can't answer any of these questions, all we can say is this is your money and you will need to take some of this with you." Will says trying to keep them on a schedule.

Santana moves forward grabbing a purple velvet stringed bag that is lying on the piles of money. She quickly grabs handfuls of money and places them in the bag. She turns to Will and the make their way out of the vault and back to the cart. They make their way back up to the main office and back into the streets of Diagon Ally. "So, what's the first things on your list?" excitement on the edge of Emma's lips.

"Uniforms" Santana mutters. Now that they are back above ground her mind returns to the blonde she has seen before entering the bank. She scans the crowds of people trying to catch any glimpse of blonde flowing hair. The three make their way around the shops stopping at Madame Mankins for her uniform, Flourish and Blotts to acquire her books, Emma went to get her cauldron, and Will took a leave to get something special.

Emma and Santana make their way to Ollivander's Wand shop to pick up the last thing on her list. "The wand picks you" Mr. Ollivander states as he begins pulling down wands. "And I think I have just the one" One single box he pulls down and places in front of Santana. "Go ahead" he motion for her to open it. She slides the top off the box and picks up the slim white wood. As she is picking up the delicate wand he begins to describe it. "This beautiful wand it crafted out of rowan thus its milky white color and its core is a phoenix tail feather. This wand is powerful, and I think it belongs to you. Just flick your wrist" With that said she flicks her wrist ever so slightly. A powerful gust of wind spins around Santana's body blowing her hair up around her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that same blonde outside the window staring mouth open as the brunette stands with her new wand. Santana blushes and hides her face. "I think your wand found you Miss Lopez." Santana shakes her head in agreement as she hands him his money and they make their way out the door.

She looks to her right hoping that the blonde was still in sight, but she had already disappeared. They make a few more rounds picking up odds and ends when Will catches up to them. "I see that you already have your wand. Congratulations!" he says as pulls a small cage from around his back. The most amazing owl is perched up on its landing staring intently at Santana. It is a beautiful white snow owl and Santana can't believe it. "She's all yours." Will says smiling.

Santana grabs the cage and stares back at the owl "hoot, hoot" the owl hoots. "Naya" she says, "That's what I'll call you" She smiles and loads her new owl onto a cart Emma had purchased. "Thank you so much Will!" She hugs him tightly.

"Back to the Leaky Cauldron" Will shouts. They make their way down the alley and back through the wall. A shady looking fellow approached Will. "Make sure these are at the station before 11 am." Will demands of the man. He politely nods and walks off pushing Santana's things. "We must get some rest before you trip tomorrow. It is going to be a long trip and you are going to need your strength." Will explains. He leads them up the stairs and to a room. "Here is your room Santana there is some sleep attire along with your school attire for tomorrow. Sleep well and we will see you in the morning" Will smiles and leads himself and Emma to the next door down.

Santana makes her way into the tiny room. She changes out of her clothes and puts on the silk pajamas that are lying on the bed. Lying down on the bed she tries to get comfortable, but to no avail she cannot keep her mind at ease. Thinking of calming thoughts the only thought she has is of the blonde she has seen in the ally. 'I wish I knew her name' Santana's mind wanders getting a full image of the girl in her mind. Soon after she is caught up into a realm of sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for her more so then she will ever know.

**Please review. Sorry for so much back story, but I want it to read like a real book. Oh, and yay for Brittany making an appearance. **


	4. The First Meeting

**I do Not Own these things. JK and Ryan do!**

September 1st:

Santana snaps her eyes open to the sound of pounding at her door. Groggy and disoriented she climbs out of bed and makes her way to see who would awaken her from the best night of sleep she has had. "Who is it?" she politely asks.

"It's Will. It is 10:15 we have to be at the train station in 45 minutes. You must hurry!", urgency clinging to every word.

Immediately she turns to her clothes that lay on the chair next to the window. Quickly she changes out of her sleep wear and into the dress robes that Will and Emma had laid out for her. As Will raised his hand to knock again, Santana burst through the door nearly knocking him over. "I am so sorry. I just don't want to be late." She said as her eyes fluttered and her cheeks turned rosy.

"It's ok Santana. We just need to be on our way now." He turned down the hall. "Emma we must leave now!" He shouted. In the blink of an eye Emma was there standing right next to him.

"Ready when you are sweetheart" she said as she grabbed his hand and the made their way down the hallway. Santana was quick to follow.

They made their way through the busy London streets. Santana had never seen so many people in her whole life. She thought Miami was the 'melting pot of people' boy was she wrong. There are so many different nationalities represented in such a small area. Finally arriving at their destination all Santana can do is look up the giant train station in disbelief. Mouth gapping open Emma nudges her forward into the big doors. They make their way through the ticketing area '9 ¾' is the train number listed on Santana's ticket. "How in the world will a train leave from 9 ¾?", Santana pipes up.

"You will see soon enough" Will smiles. They make there way past track nine as the clock reads 10:57. "Just in time my dear." Will grins ear to ear. "Ah, and here is your luggage and owl. Just as I had requested." Santana looks up to see once again the beautiful owl and all of the wonderful things they had purchased in Diagon Alley the day prior. "Now listen very carefully. Do you see that pillar right there" Will says pointing towards a wall situated between track nine and ten. Santana shakes her head. "Now what I want you to do is, take your luggage cart and run as fast as you can straight at that wall and do not look back. Do you understand?" Will asks her slowly.

"What do you mean run straight into that wall? I will crash my cart, and besides that I might hurt myself" she says staring at Will in disbelief.

"Santana sweetie, you must trust us and you don't have much time" Emma warns as the clock chimes 11:00. "Hurry!" she urges.

Santana takes a quick look at both of them and pulls them in for a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't worry, you will see us again sooner that you think." Emma says with a wink. "Now go!"

Santana takes hold of her cart and smiles at Naya. Taking in a deep breath she takes off at full sprint towards the wall. Just when she is sure she is about to crash, it's as if the wall sucks her in. Trying her hardest to slow down she realizes she is being propelled through the wall. In an instant she exits the other side and is immediately surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of kids and their loved ones. She looks around trying to figure out where to go or at least someone to ask. Unaware of what to do she becomes panicked, and just as she is giving up someone gently taps her shoulder. "I said we would see you sooner than you thought." a light giggle rolling off Emma's lips. Breathing out a sigh of relief they lead Santana to the train.

'Hogwarts Express' is written in gold and red on the front of the locomotive. As they make their way down the side of the side of the train Santana hears kids talking of houses and quiddich, Dumbledore and Snape. So many different conversations and not a one that she understands. Finally stopping about mid train Will and Emma begin talking to an apparent Hogwarts teacher. Turning to Santana Will is the first one to speak. "This is Professor Rolanda Hooch; she is in charge of flying lessons at Hogwarts. We were just telling her that you are a natural flyer and she should get you started in quiddich as soon as possible." Will informs her.

Rolanda extends her hand and Santana graciously shook. "It's nice to meet you Santana." Rolanda obliges and proceeds onto the train.

Will takes Santana's cart while Emma takes Santana to locate a place to sit inside. It was difficult to find a compartment that wasn't completely full of students. Finally Emma locates one that is empty and Santana takes her seat. "Now Will and I have to take seats with the teachers, will you be ok here alone?" Santana responds with a sign and a nod. "We will meet you off the train at Hogwarts. Try and get some rest it's a long ride." Emma parts ways heading to locate Will.

Santana sits on the bench head rested up against the window watching parents' wave goodbye to their children. Soon she feels the train lurch forward and off they go. As her eyes begin to shut there is a light tapping coming from her cabin door. She turns to see a group of students standing staring at her. "My we join you?" a dark headed Asian girl asks. Santana nods and the girl opens the door and in follows a group of people. First was the Asian girl that Santana learns to be Tina Chang, she is followed by her boyfriend Mike Chang apparently no relation. Then a smaller porcelain skinned boy whose name was Kurt, and last but not least appearing right before her eyes was the blonde from the Alley. She couldn't believe it was her in the flesh and blood riding in the same cabin as her. The blonde looks up from the floor and blinks in bewilderment. The three friends are now noticing the awkward silence that the two are sharing as Kurt clears his throat.

Santana shakes her head and extends her had to the blonde. "My name is Santana nice to meet you." The blonde reaches out to shake back when the train makes a sudden jerk and the blonde falls into Santana's lap. Santana can feel the blood rushing to her face, and the sheer embarrassment that she obviously is showing as Tina and Mike let out an uproar of laughter. When Santana looks down she now realizes why they are laughing as hard as they are. The blondes face had somehow managed to plant itself right into Santana's cleavage. The blonde jumps back quickly and quietly whisper her apologies. She re-extends her hand with a huge smile on her face. "My name Is Brittany S. Pierce; It is very nice to meet you Santana."

"I am sure it was." Kurt interjects with a grin.

Santana shoots him a glare and he throws his hands up. 'Brittany, what a wonderful name' Santana thinks as she watches Brittany take a seat next to her. 'This may not be that boring of a trip after all' she muses.

**Please review. And thank you for the review so far. **


	5. The Sort

**Thank you for the reviews they mean so much. I am excited because I have two days off of work so that means larger updates. I am hoping to knock out 2 chapters today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or HP. Ryan and JK do.**

"My name Is Brittany S. Pierce; It is very nice to meet you Santana."

"I am sure it was." Kurt interjects with a grin.

Santana shoots him a glare and he throws his hands up. 'Brittany, what a wonderful name' Santana thinks as she watches Brittany take a seat next to her.

"So Santana, where are you from?" Mike asks.

"I am from Miami, Florida but I have no idea where I am from originally." She informs them. They all look at her with puzzled stares as she continues. "I was left on the front porch of my Aunt and Uncle's home when I was just a baby. They took me in and never really told me of my real family." She can feel the azure orbs burning into the side of her face.

"So you don't know your mom?" Brittany interjects.

Santana turns to see the saddest looking girl she has ever seen. Santana signals no with her head. She is so lost in Brittany's stare she doesn't realize Brittany's hands had somehow made their way to hers. A jolt of electricity shoots through her body, as once again heat rises to her cheeks. Santana manages to pull away from Brittany, but the loss of contact twinges at Santana's heart. "I honestly don't know anything about myself. One day an owl dropped off a letter to my house. Then almost one month later two teachers from Hogwarts come and rescue me from that awful home in the middle of the night. Then here I am on a train." All four of the friends are staring at her in amazement. Unable to handle the stares she asks "So Mike what about you?"

"Well, my father and mother are both Professors, but at Muggle Universities." He begins. "My father is a Wizard and my mother is a muggle. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. I went to school with these three." he says smiling.

"Ok so I keep hearing a bunch of words that I am not quite sure what they mean. Like 'Muggle' for instance." Santana inquires.

"So a 'Muggle' is someone who is born into a non-magical family and is incapable of magic." Tina informs her.

"What about houses and being sorted? That sounds painful." She smiles as she asks.

"Well Hogwarts is set up into four houses or groups. There is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. When we arrive to school they use this weird hat that will sort us into the house that best suits us." Kurt says with a smile.

"Ok so this hat basically controls my life destiny" Santana says with a laugh.

"Pretty much" Kurt says giggling

"The last thing I heard was a weird word. I think it was 'Quidditch'." She says struggling. She hears a gasp from Brittany.

"Yes, Quidditch! It's only the most amazing sport ever. I am so ready to play." Brittany's face is so animated that Santana can't look away as she continues. "So, it's on brooms and you fly around trying to catch this little thing called a snitch. Some people have clubs they are called beaters and the beat the Blugers. You have Chasers who throw Quaffles at hoops trying to get past keepers." Santana was more than confused but she wanted Brittany to continue because she was so happy. "And last but not least there is a Seeker, which is what I want to be. And we have to catch the Snitch." She finishes completely out of breath.

Just as she finishes an older sounding woman appears in their doorway. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Kurt raises a hand in protest. Mike and Tina order a chocolate frog a piece. Brittany looks at the cart with such joy but then turns her face downward. "Brittany don't you want something" Santana asked.

"Yeah but I don't have any money" She explains.

As the lady is putting the cart into motion Santana pipes up, "We will take the lot!" Santana removes the purple velvet bag from her pocket and pays the kind lady.

Brittany's eyes light up in excitement. "Are you serious San?" She gleams as the older lady unloads the cart to the seat next to Brittany.

'San, is that my nickname? How cute I already have a pet name.' Santana realizes as she watches Brittany try and decipher which thing to eat first.

Brittany locates the first box of 'Bertie Botts every flavor bean'. "San these things are the best! They are like really every flavor ever. Here try one." She insists as she places a dark red one in Santana's mouth.

"Ow ow ow… That is really hot!" Santana yelps. "It must have been hot cinnamon." She chuckles. Brittany looks into Santana's eyes with an apologetic frown. "Brittany it is ok." She says patting Brittany's hand in comfort. Brittany's eyes glisten at the touch. She turns back forward as she begins to enjoy her beans. 'What in the world is this girl doing to me. She makes me feel like I have never felt before. It is like she can see deep into my soul and no matter what I can't help but smile when I see her smile.'

They sit around and continually talk about their lives and Hogwarts' traditions as the four friends continue trying to educate Santana on all of the things she needs to know about Hogwarts and its teachers. Santana is pretty sure that as the train pulls to a complete stop that she knows anything and everything she might ever need to know. She knows she has no desire to be in Slytherin, Brittany thinks she will be in Hufflepuff because everyone calls her stupid, Mike and Tina will more than likely be placed into Ravenclaw, and Kurt doesn't care as long as there are cute boys. Soon they see all the students piling out of their compartments and filing off of the train. Eventually everyone is off the train and waiting for instructions.

"Everyone please proceed to the nearest cart. Five to six people per cart please. They will take you to the school. Thank you for your cooperation." Will informs the students. Santana catches his eye. He smiles seeing she is surrounded by other friends. The quintet proceeds to a cart and hop on. "Wait up!" a taller boy yells and jumps on the already moving cart. He smiles at the group as he takes a seat across from Kurt. Kurt's mouth gapes open as he eyes the young man up and down. "Hello everyone, Name's Blaine." He says with the most British influenced accent.

Looking back forward he catches Kurt eyeing him and he gives a slight smirk. Kurt's face turns a deep red as he extends his hand to Blaine. "Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Brittany, Santana, Mike, and Tina."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Blaine smiles and nods his eyes moving back to the cute boy in front of him.

The ride to the castle was longer than they all expected but when they arrived to the front they hopped off the cart and made their way to front doors. An older woman with a large black pointed hat awaited them there. "Welcome students of Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Will you all please proceed to the Great Hall for dinner and new student sorting?"

The large group of students makes their way through the large oak doors and directly to the Great Hall. Once in the great hall they take their seats upon four extremely long tables. As the six friends take their seats Santana begins to take a look around at all of the wonders in the Great Hall. The ceiling she realizes has been bewitched to look like the night sky. There are floating candles, ghosts, and stars. Up at the front of the Great Hall is another table that Santana concludes is for teachers. She sees Emma and Will take a seat next to professor McGonagall. Soon a tall white bearded man approaches the front of the table. "Welcome to Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He says with a booming voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I am happy that all of you have decided to join us this year. We will begin our evening by sorting all new students into their houses." He finishes and looks to Professor McGonagall.

"As I call your name please come sit on the stool and be sorted." She explains.

Santana looks up to see a small stool with an old dusty brown hat sitting on it. She leans over to Tina, "How is that supposed to sort us?"

"You will see." Tina whispers.

"Artie Abrams." She shouts.

A younger looking boy with glasses jumps up and rushes to the front. He takes a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall places the hat on his head. "Ravenclaw" The hat calls. Artie jumps up as she removes the hate from his head.

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine stands up from his seat next to Kurt and strolls up to the stool. With hat atop his head it takes longer than before. "Slytherin!" The hat yells. Blaine removes the hat and makes his way to the Slytherin table taking short glances at Kurt.

"Rachel Berry!" Once again another student makes their way up front. She is average looking brown hair brown eyes. She takes her seat as the hat is being placed on her head. It doesn't even touch her crown before it screams out "Slytherin!" She smiles and nods and saunters over the Slytherin table amongst cat calls. Ignoring the boys she glances over to a girl sitting behind Santana. Santana turns to see another blonde same build as Brittany but shorter hair glance over at Rachel and turn red. Unaware of what just occurred she turns her attention back towards the stool as Mike and Tina have both just been placed in Ravenclaw. Santana cheers for both of them as they take their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quinn Fabray" the tall slender blonde that is sitting across from Santana arises and makes her way to the sorting hat. She takes her seat and takes a long lingering look at Rachel. Santana looks back and forth between the two and can sense some sort of connection. Brittany taps her shoulder "What do you think is going on with those two?" Santana shrugs awaiting the final sorting decision. "Slytherin!" he announces. Quinn stands up and makes her way over to Rachel. Rachel rises and embraces Quinn as they both take their seat. As everyone looks back to the stool she sees Rachel take Quinn's hand in hers and grasp tightly like she is never going to let it go. Quinn looks down at their hands and smiles.

"Kurt Hummel." The announcement snaps Santana's head back forward as Kurt jumps up glances over at Blaine and makes his way to the stool. The hat has a hard time deciding which house Kurt belongs with. He sees that Kurt would make a fine addition to Gryffindor, but Kurt begs to be in Slytherin. 'He is a pure-blood' the hat muses to himself. 'But he has great courage. Why would you want to be in Slytherin?' it asks Kurt mentally. 'Oh I see.' "Slytherin!" the hat finally speaks. Kurt rises from the chair and heads to the Slytherin table and takes a seat next to Blaine. Kurt's cheeks are redder than before.

"Santana Lopez" The Latina feels a tug at her shoulder. "Good luck San." Brittany whispers in her ear. "I can only hope that we will be together." Santana turns to look at Brittany. She gives her a big smile and makes her way up front. She takes her place on the stool as the hat is lowered onto her head. 'Well well well, what do I have here? A Lopez I see. Your mother and father I sorted into Gryffindor a long time ago.' The hat sharing its thoughts with Santana. 'You are of pure-blood my dear you belong in Slytherin but I feel you pulling towards Gryffindor. What are you searching for? Honor? Bravery? Courage? Ah Hah, I see answers. Well then.' "Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall removes the hat from Santana's head as she stands and makes her way to the Gryffindor table constantly keeping her eyes locked with Brittany.

"Brittany Peirce" Brittany slowly stands and makes her way down the row to the stool. She takes her seat. Professor McGonagall places the hat on Brittany's head. She looks over to Santana with tears forming in her eyes. She knows that she will probably never see Santana again because she will be sorted into Hufflepuff. The hat senses a change in Brittany as Brittany yearns to be closer to Santana. She would do anything to be there with her. She has loyalty which is one of the greatest Hufflepuff traits but the hat can sense something buried deep within that only Santana will be able to bring out in her. 'What to do what to do. My dear Brittany you are the hardest one to sort yet. You would be an excellent addition to Hufflepuff, but I see that your heart lies in a different place. You barely even know her. Why are you emotionally attached? Are you sure that she even cares for you the way in which you care for her? Do you really think she can learn?' He listens to Brittany's response. 'Well, you have convinced me. You are much smarter than people realize.' "Gryffindor!" the hat announces as Brittany hands the hat to the professor and runs to Santana. They embrace in a tight hug and take their seats together.

"Britt I am so happy" Santana excitedly whispers in Brittany's ear. This sends a chill down Brittany's spine. 'Did she just call me Britt? Now I have a pet name!' Brittany thinks as she stares into Santana's eyes.

Santana takes in a deep breath. 'Why does she affect me like this?' I have never been so emotionally involved in one person in my life.


	6. The Dorm Room

**I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. Ryan and JK do.**

Santana takes in a deep breath. 'Why does she affect me like this? I have never been so emotionally involved in one person in my life.'

"Now if everyone will take their seats I will take the time to explain this semester to the lot of you." Dumbledore says as he rises from his chair. "This semester I can only hope that you all will discover something about yourself, something about the ones that you will share these days with, and learn something you never thought you could. You are where you are because you belong there. Never give up, and always strive for more. Now everyone please partake in the first feast." Dumbledore retakes his seat with the teachers.

Santana glances over at Brittany, who is staring off at a wall. "Britt what's wrong?"

Brittany snaps back to reality. "Nothing really. Just thinking about what he said. I really wanna do well here San, but I am scared that I am not smart enough to accomplish anything." She says as a tear forms in her eyes.

"Brittany, you have nothing to worry about." Reaching out grabbing Brittany's hand. "I know that you are going to be capable of anything that you put your mind to. You are smarter than you think." Santana says trying to brighten the girls face.

Brittany smiles and looks down at the food on the table. "You know after eating all that candy on the train I am not all that hungry."

"Me either" Santana giggles and releases Brittany's hand. "So we didn't really get to talk about your family on the train. What are they like?"

Brittany smiles wide, "Well, my dad and mom are both muggles and work at a high-school back in Ohio. I have a cat. His name is…"

"Lord Tubbington." Santana interrupts.

"How did you know that" Brittany smirks.

"The first time I saw you was in Diagon Alley, remember?" She chuckles at the memory. "You were telling him that butter beer wasn't for cats."

"You were the pretty girl he was looking at. He told me about it later, and that's why we found you at Ollivander's. He insisted that I find you." She blushes.

"Sorry I interrupted. You were saying?" Santana urges her on.

"Yes, well my parents teach at a high school and I didn't even know anything about magic until I met Mike and Tina. They told me all about Hogwarts. I started to meet with them every week so that they could tell me more. Eventually my owl letter arrived in the mail. Explaining it all to my parents was easier than I thought. Even when I was a little girl, I would make up extravagant stories to tell them, and this one didn't seem too far off from those." She laughs. "When Professor Hooch arrived at my house to pick me up my parents then realized how true my story was. They gave me what little money they had and sent me on my way. I had to get the cheapest things on my list, but hopefully though, before Quidditch season I will be able to buy a broom. I am really going to try and get enough money to buy a Firebolt."

Santana's eyes widen, she remembers seeing that broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, and it wasn't cheap. "Brittany, you know that broom is like 900 galleons, right?"

"Yes, but a girl can dream right? She says as she closes her eyes pretending like she is flying on the broom.

Santana just admires Brittany as she sits and glides through the air on her pretend broom. 'She is so damn cute.' A smile appears on Santana's face as she imagines what Brittany is seeing in her mind right now.

Dumbledore clears his throat snapping Brittany and Santana back to reality. "Now students please follow your prefects through the corridors and make your way to the common rooms. Each new student will find your luggage awaiting you there. If I may end with one word of advice for this year may it be this. We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." He finishes his speech and the students proceed out the great hall and head towards their prospective areas.

"San, do you think we can room together since I don't know anyone else?" Brittany says tugging on Santana's arm as they follow closely behind the other Gryffindor students.

Santana turns to see a pouting lip pursed out on Brittany's face. "Britt, I would love to be your roommate. It would be an honor." 'This girl is going to be the death of me and I have only known her for 12 hours.' They make their way up the moving staircases and stop in front of a moving portrait. Not just any portrait. It's a picture of a fat lady. The prefect announces that behind this lies the Gryffindor common room. The password will change every so often so be warned. Also she can be very stubborn. She scoffs at this remark.

"Esto perpetua" the prefect says and the painting opens revealing an entrance to the common room. "Now the girls will be up the right stairwell and boys the left." As they enter the room Santana's eyes widen at all of the scarlet tapestries hanging along the circular walls. Most of them depict witches and wizards who have called Gryffindor home. As she looks around the room she notices a fireplace with a giant Lion picture hung above it. She feels Brittany tug at her arm. As she spins back to face her she notices Brittany is already half way up the steps heading to the rooms. Santana quickly picks up some of her bags and makes her way up the stairwell.

They tried many different rooms looking for a place that would accommodate the two of them but everywhere they turned the rooms were full. They made their way higher into the tower until finally they reached a single smaller room with two beds. Sure it was practically at the top of the tower, but at least they were alone and no one would bother them. Santana dropped her things on her bed and looked around. In the center of the room is a stove, two four poster beds sit on opposite sides. Walking over to the window Santana peers out into the darkness. She can't see much but she knows out there is a world to explore. On the window sill sits a jug of water just in case they get thirsty. She looks back to Brittany who is resting on the edge of her bed staring at the floor. "Brittany are you ok?" she asks concerned.

Brittany looks up at Santana tears streaming down her face. "San I have never been away from my mom and dad for this long, I think this was all a mistake. I can't do this." Santana approaches the bed and sits down pulling Brittany into a hug. She can feel her tears soaking into her shoulder. She sits and rocks Brittany trying to calm her down.

"Britt it's gonna be ok. I am here and I will take care of you no matter what. I will protect you from all of the bad things that may try and hurt you" she puts a finger under Brittany's chin and pulls her head up to look into her eyes. "I promise." She holds up her pinky and Brittany intertwines hers with Santana's.

A smile creeps up Brittany's face. She believes Santana would never let anything happen to her. She finally feels comfortable. "Well, I guess we should go get the rest of your stuff." She says standing and making her way to the door. She looks back over at Santana motioning for her to follow. "Oh, and have you seen Lord Tubbington?" she asks as they make their way back down the staircase.

"No. I haven't seen him at all." She finishes just as they reach the common room floor. Santana looks over to her things and sees Naya asleep in her cage with a very familiar looking fuzzy ball sleeping right next to her. "I found him Brittany" she says as she makes her way over to the bird. Brittany looks to see Santana ever so gently picking up Lord Tubbington and bringing him towards her. "He was sleeping with Naya." She says pointing over to her bird. The two pick up the rest of their items and head back up the stairs. Once in the room Santana shuts the door and hangs Naya's cage near the window. She opens the cage door allowing Naya to fly free into the night sky. "Well Britt, I think we should probably get ready for bed. I am sure tomorrow is going to be a full day." She slides over to her trunk of clothes and begins to dig through them looking for pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Brittany sighs and begins to undress. She allows her black dress slacks to puddle onto the floor around her feet and she steps out of them. Santana finally locating clothes turns around to witness Brittany stripping down to her undergarments. Brittany is adorning a matching set of lacey red underwear and bra. She is bent over her suitcase trying to locate a nighty. Santana feels something noting in her stomach and an aching feeling in between her thighs. 'What in the world is going on?' she ponders as she continues to watch the girl bent over.

"Are you enjoying the show Miss Lopez?" Brittany says as she bends back up looking over her shoulder at Santana.

Realizing she has been caught Santana hides her face and proceeds to change her clothes as quickly as possible. She can feel the burning in her stomach and her face. She jumps into her bed and curls up facing the opposite direction of Brittany.

Brittany frowns and flips off the light switch and lies down in her bed. "Good night Santana." She says with a twinge of sadness.

Santana gulps loudly "Good night Brittany. Sleep well." Within a few moments the two girls were off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of the night Santana feels something moving at her feet. She moves around until she sees Lord Tubbington perched at the end of her bed. "What do you want?" she asks the cat. He glances over to Brittany's bed and Santana now realizes that Brittany is tossing and thrashing in her sleep. She listens closely and hears Brittany saying No No No over and over again. Soon her words become more panicked. Santana hops up from her bed and makes her way over to Brittany. She takes a seat next to her and tries to calmly wake her. She strokes the side of Brittany's face. "Brittany?" she whispers, voice still husky with sleep. "Wake up. You're having a bad dream. Come on, wake up. It's okay. Everything's okay." She coos in hush tones, trying to sooth her friend's nightmares.<p>

"Nnnn," replies the blonde, stuck halfway between sleeping and waking as her face crumples in sadness. Her body twitches in a defensive manner as she tries to make her sleep-heavy limbs move to protect herself from her dream.

"It's okay," Santana whispers again. She moves the tangle of sheets allowing Brittany to move, pushing the linens down the bed. "You're okay. You're safe. Everything's fine." Gently laying her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Please open your eyes, Britt."

Groggily Brittany somehow manages to open her eyes, immediately however tears follow. She quickly sits up and takes Santana into a tights hug. "I was so scared San." She says in sheer horror. "That was an awful dream."

"I could tell" Santana says as she strokes the blonde's hair. "But you are ok now. I got you. I told you nothing bad will ever happen to you while I am around." Brittany leans back and smiles at Santana.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asks coyly as she scoots over in the bed making room for the brunette.

"Sure Britt." She says with a smile as she crawls under the covers and molds her body into the curves of Brittany. She can feel Brittany's breathing slowly begin to even out.

"Hold me" a soft voice requests.

Santana drapes her arm around Brittany's slim waist and pulls her tightly as she lightly traces circles on Brittany's rock hard stomach. Brittany lets out a small moan. Santana's breath hitches in her throat and she is sure her stomach has been replaced by a million butterflies. Santana becoming bolder with her hands begins lightly trailing her finger along Brittany's sides and right along her heart. She can feel the blonde writhing under her touch. Another moan escapes Brittany's lips almost making it unbearable for Santana.

'What the fuck am I doing' Santana's mind races. 'I barely know this girl and I am trying to get in her pants.' Santana stops her ministrations and buries her head deep into the girls golden locks taking in a deep breath soaking up her scent. Ashamed she tries to block out the gorgeous blonde. She hears Brittany sigh and snuggle in deeper into her grasp. Santana re tightens her grip on the girls stomach and eventually hears small snores coming from the beautiful girl. 'Finally she is asleep' Santana assumes. Finally she will be able to drift off into dream world while hoping and praying that tonight's dreams will consist of nothing but Brittany's face.

As she shuts her eyes she feels a hand drape lightly over her own and intertwine their finger with hers. "Thanks" Brittany whispers.

**Hope this update was ok. I kept getting interrupted with phone calls and texts. Please review. You guys are awesome!**


	7. The Secret Kiss

_**I do not own Glee or HP: Ryan and JK do.**_

_As she shuts her eyes she feels a hand drape lightly over her own and intertwine their finger with hers. "Thanks" Brittany whispers._

The next morning Santana rolls over rubbing her eyes trying to recall the events from the night before. She remembers Brittany's nightmare, but not much of anything else. She sits up in the bed frantically looking for the body that had occupied the space next to her. 'What time is it?' Santana wonders. She looks over to the window and sees that the sun is up and hears some voices in the hall way. Still unable to locate Brittany she makes her way over to her trunk and locates her clothes for class. She finds hers clothing laid out on top and a note next to them. 'Sorry I am not here, I couldn't sleep any longer and you looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you. I went ahead and pulled out your clothes so that you wouldn't be late. Somehow, my black robe now has red and gold on it, and also there was a tie magically with my things. I guess we won't get yelled at for these new additions.' Santana smiled and read on. 'Anyways, please hurry down to Breakfast I don't want you to be late. Plus, we get our schedules. Brittany'

Santana smiles as she sets the note to the side and proceeds to put on her clothes as quickly as possible. She slips her red and gold tie around her neck makes quick work of a half Windsor knot and slips her Gryffindor colored robe around her and clasps the top. Making her way down the tall tower stairs she finds her way around till she reaches the Great Hall. She makes her way in and notices Brittany sitting at the long Gryffindor table with just enough room next to her for Santana. She quietly makes her way behind Brittany and snakes her hands over Brittany's eyes. "Guess who?" she whispers into Brittany's ear.

Brittany jumps in her seat at the new sensation. "Well that voice is kind of sultry and these hands" Brittany says as she places her hands on Santana's slender fingers caressing them gently. "These hands can stay pressed to my face anytime, but I suppose my only guess would be my wonderful roommate San!" She says as she turns in time to see Santana turning a slight pink in her cheeks. "Well sit down silly. They are about to hand out our schedules." Santana snaps back to reality as she takes her seat next to Brittany and awaits her schedule from Professor McGonagall.

As Santana sits and waits she begins to remember what Brittany's hands felt like on hers. She knew that when Brittany's hands were close to hers all she wanted was for them to stay like that. The last thing she remembers from that night was her hand intertwining with Brittany's and then falling asleep. She could have stayed like that forever. Brittany's hand brushed by Santana's pulling her from her daydream. Santana pulls her hand to her chest like it was on fire earning a concerning look from Brittany. Santana turns her gaze to the table as Professor McGonagall makes her presence known behind the two girls.

"Miss Lopez. Miss Pierce." She says and she hands down the two schedules to the girls. She turns her focus to Santana. "Miss Lopez, I suggest that you learn to be on time to meals, as there are more important things than sleeping. Maybe you should have your friend here be your personal alarm clock." Santana looks down at her hands and nods slowly. Prof. McGonagall makes her way down the table handing out the schedules the rest of the students.

Santana looks up at Brittany. "So, what classes you have?" Santana says as she looks down at her schedule:

**Monday**

Potions - First Period _Prof. Severus Snape_

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Second Period _Prof. Sue Sylvester_

**Tuesday**

Charms - First Period _Prof. Emma Pillsbury_

History of Magic - _Second Period Prof. Binns_

**Wednesday**

Potions - First Period _Prof. Severus Snape_

Herbology - Second Period _Prof. Sprout_

Astronomy - Midnight _Prof. William Shuester_

**Thursday**

Charms - First Period _Prof. Emma Pillsbury_

Transfiguration - Second Period _Prof. McGonagall_

Flying - 3:30 _Madame Hooch_ (Class shared with Slytherin)

**Friday**

Double Potions - First and Second Period _Prof. Severus Snape_

Brittany continues to stare down at her schedule as though she never even hear Santana speak. "Hello, Earth to Britt?"

Brittany turns her head towards Santana and just hands her schedule over. "I don't understand it really." Santana looks down at their schedules and Santana quickly compares the two.

"Well Britt, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Santana says as she hands Brittany her schedule back. Brittany looks up at Santana with confusion written all over her face.

"Well I guess the bad news first." She says hanging her head.

"You will be seeing more of me than you probably want to." Santana says with a smile. 'Not that I hope that's a problem. Cause' I am sure I would like for you to see a lot of me.' Santana smiles slyly. 'Wait, no…. don't think like that' she mentally scolds herself.

Brittany looks up at Santana with an ear to ear grin. "And what's the good news she says coyly."

Santana averts her gaze from the lips of the wonderful blonde. "We have every class together!" she says with all of the excitement that she can muster at this point. "So off to our first class we go. Potions!" Santana continues as they stand from the table and make their way back through the corridors down into the basement.

When they enter the class room they notice Kurt and Tina. Brittany takes a seat next to Tina and Santana takes her seat next to Brittany. She takes a quick look around the room and notices the brunette and blonde girls that were sorted into Slytherin. "Kurt what's up with two?" Santana inquires as she motions towards Rachel and Quinn.

Kurt looks to Santana. "Nothing in particular, they are in love." He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the front.

'In love' Santana thinks. It's not like she has never seen two gay people ever, but she's always thought that this was not socially acceptable. In reality Santana had always been one to lean more towards girls because Carlos was such a dick. She looks over at Brittany who is in a deep conversation with Tina and Kurt. She returns her attention back to Quinn. She notices Quinn looking over at Rachel with a gleam in her eyes. Rachel looks down at her hands and fumbles nervously with the hem of her skirt. Quinn takes a piece of Rachel's hair and tucks it behind her ear leaving her hand resting on Rachel's cheek pulling her gaze up to Quinn's. Quinn leans closer to Rachel's face and just as she is about to press her lips to Rachel's a booming voice is heard from the back of the classroom.

"Miss Fabray, if you could please refrain from kissing your dearly beloved in my class room I would appreciate it." Quinn's hands immediately drop to her side and Rachel's face drops back to her book.

"Yes sir." The blonde says as she turns in her seat and faces the front. She glances around trying to notice if anyone is staring, and she happens to catch Santana's stares as she tries to avert her eyes from the two girls. Quinn smirks in her direction. 'I hope she liked that show' Quinn thinks as she turns back towards the front and sneaks her hand to Rachel's leg.

Santana's eyes widen at the blatant contact as she tries to keep her mind on the class at hand but can't help wondering what that smile was for. She tunes into what the black caped man at the front of the classroom was saying.

"I am professor Snape and this is Potions. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." He says as he makes his way around the room his dark flowing robe flowing behind him. "But I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He stops at Santana and looks down at her. "Well Well Miss Lopez I have heard a lot about you." He gives her a smug smile. "I guess we will see if you are as good as your father in potions." He says turning making his way back towards the front.

Brittany turns her attention towards Santana a look of confusion adorning Brittany's face. "San does he know your parents?" Brittany says in an almost inaudible whisper. Santana slightly shrugs her shoulders and looks directly at Snape. 'What does he know about my family?' She continues to stare off at the front. Not sure how long she had been staring off she feels a familiar hand on her shoulder pulling her from her wonderland. "San Class is over we have to get to Defense against the Dark Arts. Tina says that the teacher is really scary so we gotta hurry." Santana stands quickly taking one final glance at Snape and makes her way with Brittany out of the classroom.

Santana and Brittany quickly made their way up the tower stairs and into the Classroom just in time to take their seats right behind Blaine and another Slytherin boy. Looking up to the front of the classroom she notices a staircase leading to a doorway. The door is partially cracked open and all she can see is a smaller blonde women sitting at a very large desk surrounded by trophies and medals. The blonde looks up from her work. She stands from her desk and looks up at something on her wall.

She makes her way around the table and comes to the doorway opening the door all of the way. "Why hello my little peons." She says with a huge grin. "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts and I will be your teacher Sue Sylvester." She continues as she makes her way down the staircase. "Now most of you are just going to suck at this class and some of you are going to succeed. By most of you I really mean just the ones of you that don't make me want to kill myself. And that will probably be none of you so I guess we will see where that puts us." She makes her way down an isle of tables. "You blondie." She says pointing at Brittany.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany stammers.

"First things first, why am I going to hate teaching you Miss Pierce. You come from a Muggle family and I hear you're a dumb one at that"

Brittany looks up at Sue with confusion. A single tear forming in her eye.

"That's not fair!" Santana says in fury as she stands facing Sue. "Don't ever call Brittany dumb! She is not dumb! She is smarter than any of you know!" Brittany looks up at Santana with a smile and grabs hold of Santana's hand.

Santana can feel her anger begin to subside as she feels Brittany tighten her grip on her hand.

"Oh Miss Lopez, So is this your little girlfriend you are trying to protect?" Sue says with a chuckle, in sighting a few giggles from the rest of the class. Santana's face turns a deep red but she continues to stand her ground. She will not be made a fool.

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't but I will say that she is my best friend and you will not make fun of her!" Santana says tightening her grip on Brittany's hand.

"Well we will see how this fiasco turns out." Sue says as she makes her way back to the front of the class.

Santana sits back down in her seat and Brittany leans in to Santana's ear. "Thanks San you didn't have to do that." Her breath tickles her ear, sending chills up her spine. All Santana can do is nod slightly. They sit in silence for the rest of the class taking notes and trying to make headway of Sue's useless banter.

After class the two girls made their way back to their room in silence, neither one of them able to look each other in the eyes or speak a word. As they make their way inside the busy Gryffindor common room Santana makes her way to the fireplace. Brittany stands by the stairwell staring admirably at the girl who had stood up for her, the one girl who had never called her dumb, but smart. She grins thinking about the girl's courage. Santana sits down on the couch and stares blankly into the fire. 'What am I feeling towards Brittany? Why is she arousing me so much?' She turns to locate Brittany in the crowd but she's gone. 'Probably went up to our room. I better stay down here.'

Santana sits and meditates on Brittany and their recent actions and feelings. She is unsure of how long she has been sitting there staring into the fire, but all of the other students are making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Santana stays put in the same spot on the couch. She suddenly feels a recognizable hand on her shoulder. This feeling sends chills down her spine and pulls on her heart strings. She leans her head into the touch. Brittany moves Santana's head back so that it is resting on the headrest of the couch. She looks longingly into Santana's eyes. Santana feels as if she is looking right into her soul. She closes her eyes and basks in the feeling of the moment. She feels warm breath near her face, her breath catches in her throat, and she is too scared to open her eyes; to look upon the beautiful girls face. Brittany puts both hands on Santana's face and quickly shortens the distance between their faces to places a simple kiss on Santana's lips. A small moan escapes Santana's lips as Brittany deepens the kiss. Santana never wants this moment to end. But just as soon as the kiss begins it ends. Brittany pulls back keeping hold of Santana's face. She gives her a smile. "Thank you for everything." She whispers and grazes her lips once more across Santana's lips.

_**Please read and review! I hope this is good enough!**_


End file.
